The Gorilla Dance
` The Gorilla Dance is an episode of Series 5. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on March 5, 2007. Plot It's The Wiggles Show! Sam, Greg, and Caterina greet everyone. Greg and Wags introduce the first song and ask if you can do the movements. *Song #1 - Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - This is the letter g. It stands for gorilla. Captain Feathersword demonstrates a gorilla dance. Wigglehouse - Anthony has a blue guitar. What do the Wiggles do in the daytime by themselves? Let's find out, as each Wiggle sings about their hobby to I Love, which has the tune of "Where Is Thumbkin". Greg – I love reading. He puts on a pilot hat. Jeff – I love sleeping. Anthony – I love eating. Fruity, Fruity Salad. Murray – I love music. He puts on a king's crown. Jeff's animal of the week - Jeff has a baby wombat in his arms. *Song #2 - Rock-a-Bye Your Bear – Wiggly Concert Anthony explains what to do when you hear the different Hebrew phrases. Lechoo, Yeladim means Walk, Children. Imdu means stand still. Rutzu means run. *Song #3 - Lechoo Yeladim – Wiggly Animation Anthony and Murray actually walk, run and stand still with the children. The children are actually young Wiggly Dancers. *Song #4 - Pipers Waltz – featuring the Wiggly Irish Dancing girls and the mascots Dorothy greets everyone. Song #5 - Dressing Up Murray and Anthony introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #6 - Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills – Wiggly Animation Little Wiggles - Anthony's reading the paper and tells everyone about a boot-scoot competition. They get ready in Wiggle Time. Oh no! Oh What? They don't know how to boot-scoot dance, but fortunately Dorothy the Dinosaur comes to the rescue and teaches everyone how to dance. The Little Wiggles win the contest. Anthony and Dorothy introduce the next song. Song #7 - Dorothy's Dance Party Murray introduces the next song. Song #8 - Hot Potato – Wiggly Concert Jeff and Wags say goodbye. Alternate titles * Gorilla Dance (Playhouse Disney title) * Lechoo Yeladim/Dressing Up in Style (Sprout title) Gallery TheGorillaDance-Prologue.jpg|Sam, Greg and Caterina Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterG.jpg|Anthony introducing the letter "G" TheGorillaDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the gorilla dance AnthonyinTheGorillaDance.jpg|Anthony ILoveReading.jpg|Greg Singing "I Love Reading" GreginTheGorillaDance.jpg|Greg GregWearingHelmetandGoggles.jpg|Greg wearing helmet and goggles ILoveSleeping.jpg|Jeff Singing "I Love Sleeping" Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his purple armchair ILoveEating.jpg|Anthony Singing "I Love Eating" AnthonyEatingFruitSaladinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad ILoveMusic.jpg|Murray Singing "I Love Music" MurrayWearingaKing'sCrown.jpg|Murray wearing a king's crown Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-Wombat.jpg|Jeff's Animal of the Week: Wombat Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" (Live) CloudTransitioninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Cloud transition LechooYeladim-WigglyAnimationPrologue.jpg|Cartoon Anthony and Murray LechooYeladim-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Lechoo Yeladim" CartoonGregSingingLechooYeladim.jpg|Greg singing ImdooYeladim.jpg|''"Imdoo Yeladim"'' RutsoYeladim.jpg|''"Rutso Yeladim"'' AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle PipersWaltz-TVPrologue2.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pipers Waltz" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums DorothyinTheGorillaDance.jpg|"Hello, everybody. It's great to see you." AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5-3.jpg|Anthony and Murray RollingDowntheSandhills-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Rolling Down the Sandhills (Parts 1 and 2)" GregandJeffinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Greg and Jeff CartoonAnthonySingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Anthony singing CartoonGregSingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Greg singing RunningUptheSandhills-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Running Up the Sandhills" CartoonAnthonySingingRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Anthony singing CartoonGregSingingRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Greg singing TheLittleWigglesinTheGorillaDance.jpg|Anthony showing the guys the newspaper LittleAnthonyinTheGorillaDance.jpg|"Boot Scottin' Competition" LittleMurrayinTheGorillaDance.jpg|Murray realizes that the Wiggles don't have any boot scootin' gear. LittleJeffinTheGorillaDance.jpg|"Don't worry, guys. We can get ready in" GorillaDance8.jpg|"Wiggle Time!" GorillaDance9.jpg|The Little Wiggles wearing cowboy hats LittleGreginTheGorillaDance.jpg|"We don't know how to boot scoot!" GorillaDance11.jpg|"Greg's right, guys. What do we do? What do we do?" GorillaDance12.jpg|"We need to find someone who loves to dance." GorillaDance13.jpg|But just then, Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives. GorillaDance14.jpg|"Dorothy, you've come to the rescue." GorillaDance15.jpg|The Little Wiggles playing air bugles GorillaDance16.jpg|"Dorothy, you're a great dance teacher." GorillaDance17.jpg|"No worries, Wiggles. You're great dancers, too." GorillaDance18.jpg|"Now we can all boot-scoot together." LittleDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy TheLittleWigglesBoot-Scootin'.jpg|The Little Wiggles boot-scootin' LittleDorothyBoot-Scootin'.jpg|Little Dorothy boot-scootin' LittleDorothy'sFeet.jpg|Little Dorothy's feet LittleGregandMurrayinTheGorillaDance.jpg|Little Greg and Murray LittleMurrayandJeffinTheGorillaDance.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff TheLittleWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Dorothy win the boot-scootin' competition. Dorothy'sDanceParty-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy HotPotato-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg|Murray HotPotato-2004Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" JeffandWagsinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff and Wags Promo Pictures GorillaDance-PromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles boot-scootin' in promo picture GorillaDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Category:Music Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear Category:Episodes with Hot Potato